Cognizance Not Required
by TheMadKatter13
Summary: [Kinktober 2017 series 01: Somnophilia] Dean isn't awake when Castiel stops by to see him, but that isn't really necessary for what Castiel has in mind. CU; Top Cas/Bottom Dean


**I'm an idiot and have decided to give Kinktober (themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, tagged/Kinktober, or just kinktober2017 tumblr) a go finally. Gonna try just 10-20min drabbles, like my 10min Word of the Day self challenge (that I failed at) last year. … I'm gonna crash and burn. Pray for me.**

 **(I'm doing this on my phone so pls also forgive me thx.)**

 **Cross-posted from AO3 same-day.**

* * *

Day 01: Spanking | Sleepy Sex **Somnophilia** | Aphrodisiacs

Sam and Dean were both already asleep when Castiel flew into their motel room. Still, their hunter's instincts would awaken them in moments if they detected any change in the room, so he pushed them both into a deeper sleep. Sam more-so than Dean. Dean… He wanted Dean's body to be aware enough to react.

Dean was already laying on his belly, like a gift for Castiel, one that he didn't know he was giving. Castiel crawled onto his bed, and in the same moment he pulled Dean onto his knees, careful to keep his head angled to prevent accidental damage, he dismissed Dean's clothes. For a moment afterwards, Castiel didn't do anything, just kneeled there examining his beautiful canvas, reaching forward to trace the beautiful freckles he'd painstakingly dotted along Dean's shoulders. But time was short, and he didn't have time to play.

He produced a bottle of lubricant from his pocket and wasted no time opening Dean, quickly moving from one finger to two to three, preparing him roughly. When he opened his slacks to pull his engorged penis free, he barely slicked it before pressing into Dean's slick passage, the muscles tight around him from his lack of proper loosening. As Castiel sunk, a groan slipped past past Dean's lips that so aroused Castiel that he bottomed out in a single hard thrust. Even though Dean was sleeping, would not resist, Castiel bent over him and wrapped his fingers around the human's delicate, fragile wrists.

Tight enough to bruise.

As he began moving in quick, hard thrusts, forcing little sounds from Dean which only served to make him move faster, he set his mouth to those strong shoulders, to those beautiful freckles. He applied teeth and lips, biting and sucking marks into the scarred skin, leaving behind a reminder of what he came here to do tonight.

With the speed of his rough thrusts, thrusts of his hips that would have jarred Dean up the bed without Castiel's hands pinning his wrists down, his orgasm was quick to build throughout his nervous system. With his grace, he could increase his stamina, could do this for hours, but right now, he did not have the time. A quick orgasm would serve his purpose in this visit just as well as a slow one.

Dean's skin was littered with Castiel's affections by the time he had to break away to pant against bruises and imprints of his teeth. In his attempts to accelerate his impending release, he began to move faster, quicker, movements of his hips that sent the bed thumping against the wall. Dean would have a difficult time sitting in the morning, would likely have bruises both across his skin and in his bones. Just the thought of that, of Dean feeling him tomorrow as he continued work on his case, of him having to shift uncomfortably as he interviewed suspects and witnesses because of the ache in his skin, because of the stretched, used feeling of his passage, made white flash behind Castiel's eyes.

Glass shattered and Castiel's wings flared as he came, as he filled Dean with his release. His teeth sunk deep into the meat if Dean's shoulder and his fingers tightened around Dean's wrists just short of fracturing the bone. Oh yes, Dean would feel him in the morning. And the afternoon and evening and even far into the next several days. Castiel would be with him, so to speak, everywhere he went, everyone he saw, everything he did.

When his orgasm had passed, he pressed a kiss to the deepest bite mark he'd left, the one he'd created upon release. He lingered only for a moment before he pulled out and cleaned up his appearance, tucking himself away. Just as quickly as he'd undressed him, Castiel dressed Dean again and simultaneously cleaned him of Castiel's semen. There was nothing to clean up of Dean's, however, as Castiel had only focused on his own pleasure, had used Dean to find release, had let his unconscious body form an erection and had done nothing to stop or assist it, had treated him as if he were nothing more than a toy. It almost made Castiel want to allow himself to grow hard again, to use Dean again, this time on his back so he could leave marks across his chest, his nipples.

Instead, he allowed himself one last look at his peacefully sleeping human, and flew away.

* * *

 _ **Did you stop by last night?**_

Castiel smiled down at the text message on his cell phone.

 **Yes, Dean.** he replied. He had time now that he did not have last night, and he could already anticipate Dean's response.

 _ **You left me with a present.**_

 **I left you with several.** More than several, if one individually counted every bite and bruise, but he had no doubt Dean was referring to his unattended erection.

 _ **Sam'll be at the library for at least an hour.**_

Castiel smiled and spread his wings. Dean was already naked and three-fingers deep when he arrived at the same motel as the night before. "You started without me," he said lightly but warningly, even as he began undressing, enjoying the way Dean shivered at his tone, eyelashes fluttering at the same time.

"Pot, kettle," Dean murmured. "How disappointed d'ya think I was to find out that you… _came_ by last night and didn't even say 'hi'?"

"I didn't have much time," Castiel explained as he slowly stalked forward.

"Time enough to bite the shit out of my shoulders," Dean chuckled, eyes tracking Castiel's movements as he climbed onto the bed.

"It seems I missed a few spots," Castiel said, eyeing the unmarked plains of Dean's chest.

"You got time now?" Dean's smile was slow and teasing as Castiel carefully pulled at Dean's bruised wrists, pulling his fingers out of the hot space that was for Castiel alone.

"I have time now," Castiel confirmed, and then leaned forward to take that smile with his own.

It was fun to use Dean as he slept, to leave only reminders behind, but there was no comparing it to the way Dean clung to him in cognizance.

FIN

* * *

 **That took much longer to write than I wanted but that's what I get for doing it from my phone. I have other writing obligations rn too ugh. But it's also now a few minutes past midnight my time which means I've officially missed Day 01 of Kinktober (thereby technically failing. already) and should start Day 02.**

 **I've been on a Destiel kick lately.**

 **Reblog the thing (themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, tagged/Cognizance Not Required).**


End file.
